Noche magica
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿Tienes frío? El chocolate sabe mejor con agua... al menos si lo bebes con... **Cap. único**


Advertencia: Antes de que empieces a leer, este fict contiene escenas de sexo (bueno, siendo realista es un lemon suave, nada de violencia sexualmente hablado)

Si te sientes ofendido por este tipo de material (aunque no sé de qué deberían ofenderse si los personajes son de la animación japonesa Digimon) o no te gusta este tipo de lectura muy bien puedes salir antes de leer, nadie te obliga a leer, ni nadie te enjuciará ni nada por el estilo.... si deseas continuar lo leerás BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD!!!

* * *

¿Tienes frío?

Fanfictions

* * *

Takeru Takaishi se servía un poco de chocolate caliente... esa noche estaba fría... muy fría.... y la bebida le ayudaba a calmar la baja temperatura de su cuerpo, y no solo por lo cálida que estaba, sino por aquel recuerdo grato que pasó

* * *

- Hace mucho frío- se quejó Hikari fastidiada mientras escalaban

Takeru suspiró desganadamente... en la vida la había visto así

- Está anocheciendo- comentó el rubio y sacó de su mochila una linterna para alumbrar el camino

- ¿En dónde se metieron Tailmon & Patamon?- preguntó más molesta

- Seguro que alejando a Kuwagamon- respondió el muchacho

- Pues deberíamos quedarnos a esperarlos- afirmó Hikari pateando una pequeña piedra

- No es seguro... pumpkinmon estuvo fastidiando demasiado....- comentó Takeru recordando al digital de cabeza de calabaza

- No es peligroso... pero ahora no soporto a nadie- malluscó Hikari pateando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso

Miraron el lugar en donde se encontraban.... atrás dejaron al bosque y lo que rodeaba a la cima era agua...

La chica se detuvo al ver una grande hoja roja pegada en el piso.... miró a los árboles y ninguno tenía una hoja de ese color y menos de ese colosal tamaño

Hikari lo pisó con furia como si nada... entonces la hoja se movió debajo de su pie

El tallo al que estaba pegado esa hoja era inmenso... y estaba ¿vivo?... detrás de unos arbustos una cabeza amarilla hizo su aparición.... Hikari abrió los ojos más que asombrada

- Seadramon- exclamó Takeru y apenas puede agarrar la mano de la joven y la hala alejándose lo más que podía del lugar rumbo al bosque

El digital salió de su guarida partiendo a la cima en dos... miró a los dos jóvenes correr... no se preocupó en seguirlos... estaban atrapados

Los dos quedaron paralizados al llegar a la división de la cima... solo unos pasos más y hubiesen llegado al otro lado.... pero ahora estaban completamente rodeados del mar

- Fue mi culpa, lo lamento mucho- comenzó Hikari al ver al colosal digital... la chica Yagami no estaba furiosa, sino con miedo... lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era la seguridad del rubio.... después de todo... era su culpa

El chico la vió temblorosa....

- FUI YO!!! ¿¿¿¿ME OÍSTE BIEN???- gritó el otro

- ¡¡¡Qué mentira dices!!! Fui yo quien le pisó la cola- reclamó Hikari

- No es cierto, fui yo- la contradijo Takeru

Seadramon miró intrigado a los dos jóvenes que seguían discutiendo.. y se hartó!!! alzó la cola para embestirlos

Takeru apenas y se dio cuenta, cogió a Hikari y la cubrió con todo su cuerpo mientras se lanzaban hacia su única salida: el mar

Seadramon, furioso, terminó de zambullirse en el mar para darles alcance...

En la profundidad ambos chicos buceaban como todas sus fuerzas les permitían.....

Salieron a la superficie sobre todo a aspirar aire y a nadar hacia la orilla.... Seadramon chocó su cola contra el mar provocando una gigantesca ola que atrapó a los fugitivos

Hikari estaba sobre la arena tosiendo fuertemente... levantó su mirada buscando al muchacho y lo halló a pocos metros de ella contra una estructura rocosa

- Takeru- le llamó desesperada

- Es-estoy bien- aseguró y voltea a ver

Seadramon los iba a atrapar

Takeru se levanta e inmediatamente hala a Hikari corriendo hacia la profundidad del bosque

Estuvieron corriendo por mucho tiempo... hasta que ella tropezó y como estaba tomada de la mano de él también lo hizo caer

Hikari se le soltó y se tendió boca arriba aspirando todo el aire que podía.... Takeru se acercó a la chica a verificar que estuviese bien....

El muchacho se quitó la mojada maleta....y la tiró contra el pasto, se sentó respirando profundamente

Mientras recuperaban el aliento, la brisa de la noche los envolvía... Hikari se sentó y se abrazó a sí misma....

El chico comenzó a reunir trozos de madera y palos para encender una fogata

- Maravilloso- exclamó Hikari al ver la obra de su compañero

- No es nada.... aprendí a hacerlas cuando llegué por primera vez al digimundo... estuvimos mucho tiempo a la interperie...-

Hikari suspiró profundamente... nada salió como ella tenía pensado

- Los demás deben estar preocupados- comentó el rubio

- Nadie vendrá...- afirmó la joven

Takeru la miró intrigado

Ella no quiso hablar más y se acurrucó frente a la fogata

- ¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó el chico al acercarse a ella aún temeroso de que siguiera enfadada

- Un poco- expresó sutilmente esperando el abrazo del joven

Pero él se detuvo

Volvió hacia la mochila y sacó de ella un par de envases metálicos herméticamente sellados, uno contenía chocolate azucarado y el otro agua fresca

- Espera un momento- le informó el chico al instante en que colocaba el envase de agua al fuego

- ¿Chocolate caliente?- preguntó la joven

- Sí, el chocolate sabe mejor con leche, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer- le contestó con una semisonrisa

« Puedes hacer mucho más » meditó la joven sin quitarle la vista... Takeru ni se percataba que ella lo estuviese mirando

En unos minutos posteriores la bebida caliente estaba lista... el chico se quitó el chaleco para coger el envase y se lo entregó a Hikari

- Toma con cuidado- le recomendó al sentarse junto a ella

- Gracias-

Dulce y cálida...

Así sentía a la bebida...

Hikari tomaba lentamente soplando de vez en cuando para no quemarse

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fue una noche mágica  
donde el resplandor de luna  
nos iluminó...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Takeru fascinado, la contempla silenciosamente.... la fogata le daba más tonalidad a su piel.... también alumbraba más su castaña cabellera y sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre

- Toma- le entregó la muchacha un poco de chocolate

- Estoy bien- contestó Takeru

- Anda... debes estar congelándote- ella acercó la bebida a los labios del joven

Takeru tomó las manos de ella al momento que bebía el chocolate

- ¿Satisfecha?- le preguntó sonriendo suavemente.... él no sabía si la luminosidad que le entregaba la luna contribuía a verla más preciosa...

- No aún- afirmó Hikari dejando el envase a un lado

La luna comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo y ella lo notó al ver como los rayos blancos traspasaban las hojas de los árboles e iban a dar al cuerpo del chico... aunque el rojizo de la fogata le daba un toque misterioso

Su corazón le gritaba era que se acercara más... algo le decía que no sería rechazada...

Takeru también se acercó más a ella

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ella nos miró en silencio  
Se posó en nuestros cuerpos  
Una magia surgió

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hikari sentía el corazón latirle fuertemente.... los nervios la invadieron... pero también las ansias... también sintió como la besaba de una forma un tanto fugaz... un pequeño contacto contra sus labios.... sonrió encantada

Takeru se afirmaba más en ella provocando que se recueste en el pasto.... Hikari le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos... una posición bastante comprometedora pero muy cómoda para ellos

Hikari observó al apuesto hombre que tenía encima.... Takeru acarició los brazos aún helados

- ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó preocupado comenzando a darle suaves besos en la barbilla y descendiendo con mucha lentitud y calma por el cuello

De respuesta solo obtuvo un pequeño gemido

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fue tan grande mi deseo de amarte  
que traspasamos las fronteras de la timidez

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La chica deslizó sus dedos entre los dorados y algo húmedos cabellos... sentía como las varoniles manos comenzaban a explorarla conforme la iban despojando de la ropa.... ella no se quedó atrás y también le quitaba todo cuanto le cubría la piel

El chico la contempla unos instantes... hermosa... fascinante... mística... la dueña de sus sentimientos... de todos sus más profundos sentimientos.. la luz de su vida... ¿Era posible esa realidad? ¿Era posible que el besarla, tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos no sea una pesada broma de su mente?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y un sólo beso bastó para  
sentir desfreno.....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Saliendo del trance que la joven le había provocado esbozó una encantadora sonrisa antes de volver a encontrarse con sus labios... Hikari deslizó lentamente sus manos por el pecho y llegó hasta las costillas.... él sobresaltó involuntariamente rompiendo a la vez el contacto que sus labios tenían

Se miran por unos instantes y luego ella decide examinar la zona... estaba lastimado... ella oculta su rostro en el hombro del chico mientras cuidadosamente acaricia la zona afectada... sus manos siguen recorriéndolo hasta llegar a la espalda... y mucho más abajo.. sí, a esa zona que están pensando

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La luna única testigo  
de nuestra entrega....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Takeru la besó nuevamente.. esta vez el beso fue más profundo... más intenso... más ansioso.... Hikari quedó perdida en aquella sensación provocada por los labios del rubio

Él comenzó a recorrer con sus labios lo que sus manos ya antes habían tocado.... ella suspiraba profundamente mientras más descendía... se detuvo en sus pechos... los examino cuidadosamente con su lengua... de los labios de Hikari salían profundos suspiros y gemidos.... sintió una corriente recorrerle la piel... sintió, en simples palabras, el placer de hacer el amor

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Formamos una hoguera de amor eterno....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hikari apretó con sus manos el pasto...

Doloroso y excitante a la vez...

Una extraña combinación que Takeru la hizo descubrir al entregarle la prueba de su virginidad...

El chico la besó tiernamente en los labios.... quizá para aplacar un poco los profundos gemidos de la joven

Lo cierto es que estaba viviendo un momento sublime... Takeru la llevó a recorrer un extenso mundo de placer.... Hikari deliraba de ansias y felicidad entre sus brazos...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Que esparce cenizas al viento hasta el cielo....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La chica suspiró profundamente luego del último gemido brotado de sus labios... luego su respiración se volvió entrecortada... sentía el sudor cálido de su amante recorrerle la piel y mezclarse con el de ella... sentía como Takeru no dejaba de besarle los labios de una forma desesperante... sentía como la tomaba de las piernas, como le entregaba todo en esos instantes

El rubio seguía con sus movimientos sobre ella, sus manos seguían recorriéndola deseoso de descubrir todas las sensaciones que podía provocarle... Hikari se aferraba a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas

- Te amo- murmuró ella aún presa del éxtasis, pero su voz sonó cansada

- También te amo, mi luz- contestó el chico con una amplia sonrisa

Lo siguiente que sintió Hikari fue una sensación de placer indescriptible... luego como si flotara en la nada.... pero aún sentía el pecho de su amado encontrándose constantemente con sus senos, igual que sus caderas

Después una sensación de que algo se llenaba en su interior la invadió... un beso más calmado los unió más aún, pues sus cuerpos seguían conectados

* * *

- ¿Chocolate caliente?- escuchó a una masculina voz preguntar

- Sí.... hace frío- dijo suavemente sin quitar la vista de la radiante luna

Taichi negó con la cabeza... estaba seguro que algo le había pasado a su hermana en aquel día en que se quedó a dormir en el digimundo... probó la bebida

- No tiene leche- protestó un poco molesto

- Así es más dulce- afirmó Hikari aún con su vista a la noche llena de estrellas

* * *

Takeru seguía sobre ella besándola tiernamente...

- ¿Por qué dijiste que nadie vendría?- preguntó intrigado besándole las mejillas y descendiendo por el cuello

- Porque te mentí..... dije que todos nos reuniríamos aquí pero no le avisé a nadie... quería que estuviéramos tú y yo, pero luego aparecieron Kuwagamon y los demás-

Takeru suspendió sus besos mirándola fijamente un tanto sorprendido

- Pero esto no lo tenía planeado- continuó Hikari esquivándole nerviosa la mirada

Takeru le tomó el rostro con sus manos y la besó tiernamente, al fin había comprendido el enojo de ella de hace unas horas

- Pues esto salió mejor de lo que esperabas, ¿No, amor?- comentó el rubio con una semi-sonrisa

- Mucho mejor... sólo una cosa más...- expresó la chica

- Dime- Takeru la mira un tanto preocupado

- Tengo frío- contestó sonriendo pícaramente al momento que con sus piernas le rodeaba la espalda

* * *

Apenas una semana ocurrió desde que te entregué mi cuerpo, mi alma...  
Nuestra conexión fue sublime... correspondiste a mis sentimientos...  
Necesito de ti... de tus brazos, de tus labios... de tus caricias... de tus besos...  
Y no hemos podido hallar el momento para hablar de esto  
Pero sé que me amas... lo noto en las fugitivas miradas que nos entregamos  
cuando estamos rodeados de tanta gente... cuando no nos dejan a solas  
Y sobre todo sé que tenemos una vida por delante.... juntos  
Nada ni nadie nos separará, mi amor, mi ángel  


* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: El último pensamiento puede ser de Hikari o de Takeru, los dejo a su libre mente

Quiero sus sinceras opiniones ¿Qué tal me quedó?... Y calma, calma, finalizaré los otros ficts... por ahora he tenido una sobredosis de romance y de ahí salió esto

En lo personal me gusta más el chocolate con leche, pero si me lo da alguien como Takeru con gusto cambio de opinión =P

La canción Noche Mágica del grupo colombiano Atrato River

Dedicado a todos los fanáticos del chocolate en noches de frío y a todos los que les gusta el Takari, ¿Verdad que son lindos? Espero que la próxima vez que vuelvan a tomar chocolate caliente se acuerden de este fict

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!


End file.
